La extraña pareja
by marlenedragon
Summary: Final alternativo al tercer libro  La última orden  donde el Imperio consigue derrotar a la Rebelión. Centrado en la situación a la que tiene que enfrentarse Pellaeon al haberle fallado al Gran Almirante Thrawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Obviamente Star wars no me pertenece. La historia contiene cierto grado de insinuación entre Pellaeon y Thrawn pero NO aparece nada explícito.  
><strong>

-Adelante- dijo Thrawn con voz modulada.

Pellaeon entró con paso vacilante. Las noticias se habían propagado con rapidez por la nave, por lo que era probable que Thrawn ya estuviera al corriente de todo. Sin embargo, el asunto era de tal naturaleza que no podía evitar presentar el informe él mismo.

El color de sus mejillas y el sudor de sus manos no pasaron desapercibidos al Gran Almirante, que alzó una ceja y se alzó de la silla en la que reposaba en su conocido santuario bajo el puente de mando.

-¿Se han alcanzado todos los objetivos, capitán?- dijo el almirante con voz suave.

Pellaeon tragó saliva con esfuerzo y consiguió mantener la mirada fija de su superior.

-Eh… parcialmente, almirante. Hemos capturado la base rebelde en Coruscant y la campaña se ha resuelto tal y como esperábamos, pero…

- ¿Sí, capitán?

Pellaeon se acercó lentamente hasta el asiento de Thrawn, extendiéndole la data con el informe pormenorizado de todas las últimas acciones llevadas en contra de la rebelión. Thrawn, con su habitual calma cogió la data que Pellaeon le presentaba. Por unos instantes sus ojos pasearon por los datos y su expresión no cambió. De pronto su mirada se quedó congelada en la pantalla.

-Las órdenes eran capturar vivos a los dirigentes rebeldes, especialmente a Organa Solo y Skywalker - dijo Thrawn en un tono que heló la sangre a Pellaeon.

-Sí, señor- dijo Pellaeon en el tono más firme que pudo- Asumo totalmente la responsabilidad del fracaso, almirante.

-Esta pérdida es inasumible, capitán- dijo Thrawn levantando la mirada y atravesando a Pellaeon con sus fulgurantes ojos rojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la data en su puño- Todos están muertos.

-Lo sé, señor- dijo Pellaeon intentado matizar los hechos- Sin embargo, esto no quita que ahora por fin el Imperio…

-¡Desintegrados!- escupió Thrawn en un tono que no permitía discusión alguna- ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? Todo el proyecto Taniss desaparece, capitán. Adiós al último Jedi que quedaba en el universo y del que ya no podremos obtener ningún beneficio pues no queda de él ni una sola partícula de la que extraer muestras.

Pellaeon notó como su estómago se retorcía. Jamás había visto al gran almirante tan cerca de perder los nervios hasta ahora. Siempre había recalcado que no era como Vader… y, sin embargo, en el momento más dulce del Imperio, ahora que los rebeldes habían sido aplastados totalmente una mancha parecía extenderse en la hasta ahora inmaculada victoria.

-Señor- balbuceó Pellaeon intentando coger aire- Aún podemos clonarle a usted y a…

Por un momento Thrawn pareció recobrar algo de su habitual calma glacial. Con cierta lentitud dirigió su mano hacia uno de los brazos laterales de su sillón de mando. Una trampilla dejó al descubierto una botella de licor y una copa.

-El potencial que hay en mí- dijo como si hablara para si mismo, mientras se servía el licor- tarda años en poderse desarrollar… si es que lo hace. Años de aprendizaje, años de tácticas militares, años de conocimientos que no podremos jamás duplicar del todo. Experiencias vividas en la flota, en la vida personal que el clon sólo creerá recordar… la clonación aún no está perfeccionada y tardaremos años en mejorarla. Años que desgraciadamente no tenemos, capitán.

Pellaeon contempló como el Gran Almirante vaciaba el vaso y lo volvía a llenar. El rojo escarlata de sus ojos se reflejaba en la copa que sostenía y que ahora parecía mirar con extraña fijación. Pellaeon jamás había visto a Thrawn beber así. Sin duda era conocido por todos el gusto del Gran Almirante por los licores fuertes pero de ahí a emborracharse delante de otro miembro de la tripulación... La voz dura del almirante devolvió a Pellaeon a la realidad inmediata.

-Pero clonar un jedi en poco tiempo era posible como nos mostró nuestro difunto C´Baoth- por un momento se pausó, sin duda para recalcar su línea de pensamiento a Pellaeon-Y era, capitán, controlable bajo el influjo de los ysalamiri. Con los nuevos cilindros podríamos haber limitado al clon tanto en términos de maleabilidad como de obediencia.

Por un instante, miró con dureza el vaso que contenía el licor, lo vació de un trago y lo volvió a llenar. Pellaeon observaba toda la escena con una mezcla de perplejidad y tensión acumulada. Thrawn había perdido su ejército de jedis clonados y obviamente eso tendría consecuencias.

-Hasta ahora usted había cumplido sus cometidos con creces, capitán- Thrawn se levantó súbitamente de su asiento salpicando su inmaculado uniforme blanco- Pero precisamente en la operación más delicada, cuando su supervisión y experiencia eran más necesarias me falla usted presentándome este fiasco total como resultado de la campaña de Coruscant.

-Yo… -balbuceó Pellaeon que intentaba pensar en las miles de combinaciones que se habían dado en el combate. En su cerebro analizaba los datos de la toma de la capital, intentado desesperadamente recordar en qué había fallado para ser incapaz de anticiparse al movimiento enemigo. Si los Noghri no hubiesen estado tan implicados en el corazón de la defensa estaba seguro que habrían capturado a todos los rebeldes con vida. Era la única respuesta que le venía a la cabeza y decidió compartirla con el almirante; por mucho que supiese que el almirante era totalmente consciente de todo lo que había acontecido en el campo de batalla - Nadie podía esperar la reacción de los Noghri, en combate, señor. Jamás bajo el Imperio habían hecho algo así.

Thrawn chasqueó los labios y con paso no tan firme como en otras ocasiones, pero que no había perdido su candencia militar se acercó a donde estaba Pellaeon y cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Los Noghri tendrían que haber sido los primeros en ser eliminados, capitán. Tal y como advertí a los capitanes de tropa y a usted mismo. El hecho de no haber anticipado que actuarían como comandos suicidas eliminando ellos mismos a los líderes rebeldes antes de acabar con sus vidas no es excusa - dijo Thrawn situándose a escasos centímetros del capitán- No eluda la responsabilidad en el fracaso de la captura de los líderes rebeldes en Coruscant, capitán. Ya les avisé que no subestimaran a los primitivos Noghri. Al parecer mis advertencias no se tuvieron suficientemente en cuenta.

-Sí, señor- concluyó finalmente Pellaeon recordando el fin que le esperaba a aquel que no asumía sus errores bajo el mando de Thrawn. Pellaeon jamás imaginó que su carrera militar acabaría así. Con el Gran Almirante frente a él, con una copa vacía de licor en una mano y una sentencia quizás de muerte en la otra.

Thrawn miró con tal intensidad a Pellaeon que éste por un breve instante sintió la tentación de bajar la mirada. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. La presión de esos ojos era casi insoportable pero rendirse ahora sería como firmar él mismo su sentencia. Tanto él como Thrawn lo sabían.

-¿Conoció alguna vez al emperador Palpatine, capitán?

Pellaeon levantó la vista asombrado. Nunca se acostumbraría a los inusitados cambios de conversación de Thrawn.

-No, señor. Serví con Vader en el Ejecutor pero nunca estuve en presencia del emperador.

Thrawn arqueó una ceja y por un momento a Pellaeon le pareció que su piel se tornaba algo más oscura en las mejillas. ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando? Pellaeon esperó a que contestara Thrawn y, por un breve momento, le pareció que éste se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué cree que habría hecho el emperador en mi lugar, capitán?

Pellaeon parpadeó un par de veces. Sí, sin duda Thrawn se tambaleaba. A pesar de que su tono de voz seguía siendo el de siempre, el licor le estaba afectando.

Thrawn golpeó con impaciencia la copa vacía de cristal que aún sostenía en la mano.

Pocas respuestas se le ocurrían a Pellaeon que pudieran ser aceptables para su propio bien. El emperador fue famoso en su tiempo por la imaginación que imponía en los castigos y sanciones a todo aquel que le decepcionara. Desde la tortura en todas sus variantes hasta desafortunados accidentes en planetas lejanos donde ninguna información podía darse por verdadera.

-Supongo que quizás el exilio… junto al de otros subordinados que también le hubiesen decepcionado- replicó Pellaeon sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso. Thrawn le había contado como el propio emperador le había exiliado hacia las Regiones Desconocidas. Quizás él mismo tendría la posibilidad de emular al propio Gran Almirante con una flota en las Regiones Desconocidas.

Thrawn sonrió a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Pellaeon nunca se había fijado en lo mucho que contrastaban sus dientes blancos en esos labios tan azules.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo de la soledad, capitán?- replicó Thrawn apoyando su mano en el hombro de Pellaeon. Por un momento Thrawn se quedó pensativo como rememorando durante un breve instante todos los años pasados lejos del centro Imperial- Jamás lo hubiese pensado de un bravo soldado como usted.

Pellaeon contuvo el aliento. Al menos ahora Thrawn no parecía tan dispuesto a dictar sentencia, como hacía un momento… debía aprovechar estos instantes para pensar bien que podía hacer en estas circunstancias. Y mientras miles de ocurrencias cruzaban a velocidad de crucero por su mente se percató de la perturbadora proximidad de su superior, del calor que irradiaba en estos momentos Thrawn y de lo reconfortante que era sentir su mano apoyada en su hombro. Una señal de camadería y afecto que a Pellaeon no le pasó desapercibida. Quizás era hora de que Pellaeon pusiera en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de Thrawn. Aprovechar la debilidad del enemigo, explotar esos puntos débiles en su beneficio. Al fin y al cabo, el almirante era un ser de carne y hueso, con apetitos, deseos e imperfecciones por muy alienas que estas pudieran ser…

La línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al acercarse aún más Thrawn, invadiendo totalmente el escaso espacio personal que aún quedaba entre los dos. Ahora Pellaeon era capaz de percibir claramente la respiración entrecortada de su superior y el sudor que exhalaba todo su cuerpo. Tan sólo la distancia de un aliento separaba sus dos cuerpos e incluso Pellaeon notó que la tensión se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-¿Señor?

-Quizás deberíamos exiliarnos nosotros dos, ¿no cree?- dijo Thrawn suavemente, con su aliento repleto de especias inundando los sentidos de Pellaeon- No sería una novedad para mí, claro. Pero jamás tuve a ningún compañero que hiciera más llevadero mi exilio...

Por un momento el Gran Almirante pareció perderse en sus propios recuerdos. Sin apenas darse cuenta Pellaeon se encontró contemplando el rostro despejado de Thrawn. Sus duras facciones de mando, esos ojos que parecían poder leer el pensamiento. Y pensó si en algún momento alguien había podido contemplar a Thrawn tal y como él lo veía ahora mismo. Con la mirada perdida, el pelo algo enmarañado, la piel azulada perlada en sudor, la boca entreabierta dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos…

Thrawn focalizó nuevamente su atención en Pellaeon. Pellaeon supo que el momento había llegado. Para bien o para mal las palabras que enunciara Thrawn marcarían su destino para siempre.

- A pesar de su fracaso me resulta útil su presencia en la flota, capitán … al igual que en el nuevo gobierno. Continuará con su labor bajo mi estrecha supervisión.

Pellaeon no pudo evitar suspirar ante la resolución del almirante. El exilio en las profundidades del espacio no era una experiencia que Pellaeon deseara vivir. Todo un alivio ahora que por fin el Imperio volvía a tener el control sobre el Universo el saber que él estaría justo en el centro de mando junto al nuevo emperador.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Pellaeon sin poder esconder totalmente la emoción que le embargaba en ese momento- Siempre es un orgullo servir bajo sus órdenes, almirante.

Thrawn sonrió y cuando acercó sus azulados labios al oído de Pellaeon y exhaló su cálido aliento Pellaeon no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y que le dejó clavado en el suelo.

-Siempre es un placer, capitán- susurró Thrawn. El olor a especias seguía allí, y por un momento pareció mezclarse con el propio aroma tan particular que tenía el almirante. Pellaeon cerró los ojos por un momento luchando por dominarse. Cualquier paso en falso ahora sería peligroso, Pellaeon debía evitar rendirse a las sensaciones que el Almirante con su cercanía estaba empezando a despertar en él.

Pellaeon abrió los ojos. Thrawn le miraba con una intensidad ardiente fruto quizás del efecto del notó como una oleada de calor le subía por el pecho hasta el rostro. Con cierta brusquedad se estiró un poco el cuello de su chaqueta militar. El frescor del aire fue bienvenido por Pellaeon quien aprovechó para coger algo de aire y alejar de sí la sensación de que se estaba ahogando en un mar de calor y especias. Thrawn le examinaba fijamente, con lo que le pareció a Pellaeon cierto gesto de curiosidad. Pellaeon no estaba seguro pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Cuanto más alejara su mente de la situación actual mucho mejor. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y Pellaeon no quería perder el poco control y dignidad que aún le quedaba.

-Consiguió usted sobrevivir a Vader- dijo Thrawn con calma - ¿cree que podrá con el reto que le impongo ahora? Un error puede tenerlo cualquiera, capitán. Pero no permitiré ni un sólo descuido más por su parte. El último desliz que podía permitirse ya lo ha hecho - dijo en lo que le pareció a Pellaeon una contestación a sus pensamientos anteriores.

-No le volveré a defraudar, señor- dijo Pellaeon volviéndose a colocar correctamente el cuello de su chaqueta de capitán mientras contemplaba con cierta fijeza la ardiente piel azul del almirante.

-Eso espero, capitán- dijo Thrawn quien con paso algo más firme volvió a sentarse en su puesto de mando- Eso espero…


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: OBVIAMENTE STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE**

**NOTA2: Esta historia es una extensión modificada de "La extraña pareja". Cambia la segunda parte donde aparece sexo explícito entre Thrawn y Pellaeon.**

-Adelante- dijo Thrawn con voz modulada.

Pellaeon entró con paso vacilante. Las noticias se habían propagado con rapidez por la nave, por lo que era probable que Thrawn ya estuviera al corriente de todo. Sin embargo, el asunto era de tal naturaleza que no podía evitar presentar el informe él mismo.

El color de sus mejillas y el sudor de sus manos no pasaron desapercibidos al Gran Almirante, que alzó una ceja y se alzó de la silla en la que reposaba en su conocido santuario bajo el puente de mando.

-¿Se han alcanzado todos los objetivos, capitán?- dijo el almirante con voz suave.

Pellaeon tragó saliva con esfuerzo y consiguió mantener la mirada fija de su superior.

-Eh… parcialmente, almirante. Hemos capturado la base rebelde en Coruscant y la campaña se ha resuelto tal y como esperábamos, pero…

- ¿Sí, capitán?

Pellaeon se acercó lentamente hasta el trono de Thrawn, extendiéndole la data con el informe pormenorizado de todas las últimas acciones llevadas en contra de la rebelión. Thrawn, con su habitual calma cogió la data que Pellaeon le presentaba. Por unos instantes sus ojos pasearon por los datos y su expresión no cambió. De pronto su mirada se quedó congelada en la pantalla.

-Las órdenes eran capturar vivos a los dirigentes rebeldes, especialmente a Organa Solo y Skywalker - dijo Thrawn en un tono que heló la sangre a Pellaeon.

-Sí, señor- dijo Pellaeon en el tono más firme que pudo- Asumo totalmente la responsabilidad del fracaso, almirante.

-Esta pérdida es inasumible, capitán- dijo levantando la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza la data en su puño- Todos están muertos.

-Lo sé, señor- dijo Pellaeon intentado matizar los hechos- Sin embargo, esto no quita que ahora por fin el Imperio…

-¡Desintegrados!- escupió Thrawn en un tono que no permitía discusión alguna- ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? Todo el proyecto Taniss desaparece, capitán. Adiós al último Jedi que quedaba en el universo y del que ya no podremos obtener ningún beneficio.

Pellaeon notó como su estómago se retorcía. Jamás había visto al gran almirante tan cerca de perder los nervios hasta ahora. Siempre había recalcado que no era como Vader… y, sin embargo, en el momento más dulce del Imperio, ahora que los rebeldes habían sido aplastados totalmente una mancha parecía extenderse en la hasta ahora inmaculada victoria.

-Señor- balbuceó Pellaeon intentando coger aire- Aún podemos clonarle a usted y a…

Por un momento Thrawn pareció recobrar algo de su habitual calma glacial. Con cierta lentitud dirigió su mano hacia uno de los brazos laterales de su sillón de mando. Una trampilla dejó al descubierto una botella de licor y una copa.

-El potencial que hay en mí- dijo como si hablara para si mismo, mientras se servía el licor- tarda años en poderse clonar. Años de aprendizaje, años de tácticas militares, años de conocimientos que no podremos jamás duplicar del todo. Experiencias vividas en la flota, en la vida personal que el clon sólo creerá recordar… la clonación aún no está perfeccionada y tardaremos años en mejorarla. Años que no desgraciadamente no tenemos.

Pellaeon contempló como el Gran Almirante vaciaba el vaso y lo volvía a llenar. El rojo escarlata de sus ojos se reflejaba en la copa que sostenía y que ahora parecía mirar con extraña fijación. Pellaeon jamás había visto a Thrawn beber de esa manera, sin duda era conocido por todos el gusto del Gran Almirante por los licores fuertes. La voz dura del almirante devolvió a Pellaeon a la realidad inmediata.

-Pero clonar un jedi en poco tiempo era posible como nos mostró nuestro difunto C´Baoth- por un momento se pausó, sin duda para recalcar su línea de pensamiento a Pellaeon-Y era, capitán, controlable bajo el influjo de los ysalamiri. Con los nuevos cilindros podríamos haber limitado al clon tanto en términos de maleabilidad como de obediencia.

Por un instante, miró con dureza el vaso que contenía el licor, lo vació de un trago y lo volvió a llenar. Pellaeon observaba toda la escena con una mezcla de perplejidad y tensión acumulada. Thrawn había perdido su ejército de jedis clonados y obviamente eso tendría consecuencias.

-Hasta ahora usted había cumplido sus cometidos con creces, capitán- Thrawn se levantó súbitamente de su asiento salpicando su inmaculado uniforme blanco- Pero precisamente en la operación más delicada, cuando su supervisión y experiencia eran más necesarias me falla usted y me presenta este fiasco total como resultado final de la campaña de Coruscant.

-Yo… -balbuceó Pellaeon que intentaba pensar en las miles de combinaciones que se habían dado en el combate. En su cerebro analizaba los datos de la toma de la capital, intentado desesperadamente recordar en qué había fallado la fuerza de asalto para ser incapaz de anticiparse al movimiento enemigo. Si los Noghri no hubiesen estado tan implicados en el corazón de la defensa estaba seguro que habrían capturado a todos los rebeldes con vida. Era la única respuesta que le venía a la cabeza y decidió compartirla con el almirante, por mucho que supiese que el almirante era totalmente consciente de todo lo que había acontecido en el campo de batalla - Nadie podía esperar la reacción de los Noghri, en combate, señor. Jamás bajo el Imperio habían hecho algo así.

Thrawn chasqueó los labios y con paso no tan firme como en otras ocasiones pero que no había perdido su candencia militar se acercó a donde estaba Pellaeon y cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Los Noghri tendrían que haber sido los primeros en ser eliminados, capitán. Tal y como advertí a los capitanes de tropa y a usted mismo. El hecho de no haber anticipado que actuarían como comandos suicidas eliminando ellos mismos a los líderes rebeldes antes de acabar con sus vidas no es excusa - dijo Thrawn situándose a escasos centímetros del capitán- No eluda la responsabilidad en el fracaso de la captura de los líderes rebeldes en Coruscant, capitán. Ya les avisé que no subestimaran a los primitivos Noghri. Al parecer mis advertencias no se tuvieron suficientemente en cuenta.

-Sí, señor- concluyó finalmente Pellaeon recordando el fin que le esperaba a aquel que no asumía sus errores bajo el mando de Thrawn. Pellaeon jamás imaginó que su carrera militar acabaría así. Con el Gran Almirante frente a él, con una copa vacía de licor en una mano y una sentencia quizás de muerte en la otra.

Thrawn miró con tal intensidad a Pellaeon que éste por un breve instante sintió la tentación de bajar la mirada. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. La presión de esos ojos era casi insoportable pero rendirse ahora sería como firmar él mismo su sentencia. Tanto él como Thrawn lo sabían.

-¿Conoció alguna vez al emperador Palpatine, capitán?

Pellaeon levantó la vista asombrado. Nunca se acostumbraría a los inusitados cambios de conversación de Thrawn.

-No, señor. Serví con Vader en el Ejecutor pero nunca estuve en presencia del emperador.

Thrawn arqueó una ceja y por un momento a Pellaeon le pareció que su piel se tornaba algo más oscura en las mejillas. ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando? Pellaeon esperó a que contestara Thrawn y, por un breve momento, le pareció que éste se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué cree que habría hecho el emperador en mi lugar, capitán?

Pellaeon parpadeó un par de veces. Sí, sin duda Thrawn se tambaleaba. A pesar de que su tono de voz seguía siendo el de siempre el licor le estaba afectando.

Thrawn golpeó con impaciencia la copa vacía de cristal que aún sostenía en la mano.

Pocas respuestas se le ocurrían a Pellaeon que pudieran ser aceptables para su propio bien. El señor Oscuro fue famoso en su tiempo por la imaginación que imponía en los castigos y sanciones a todo aquel que le decepcionara. Desde la muerte en todas sus variantes hasta desafortunados accidentes en planetas lejanos donde ninguna información podía darse por verdadera.

-Supongo que quizás el exilio- replicó Pellaeon sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso. Thrawn le había contado muchas veces como el emperador le había exiliado hacia las Regiones Desconocidas. Quizás él mismo tendría la posibilidad de emular al propio Gran Almirante con una flota en las Regiones Desconocida- junto al de otros subordinados que también le hubiesen decepcionado.

Thrawn sonrió a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Pellaeon nunca se había fijado en lo mucho que contrastaban sus dientes blancos en esos labios tan azules.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo de la soledad, capitán?- replicó Thrawn apoyando su mano en el hombro de Pellaeon. Por un momento Thrawn se quedó pensativo como rememorando por un instante todos los años pasados lejos del centro Imperial- Jamás lo hubiese pensado de un bravo soldado como usted.

Pellaeon contuvo el aliento. Al menos ahora Thrawn no parecía dispuesto a dictar sentencia, por el momento… debía aprovechar estos instantes para pensar bien que iba a responder. Y mientras miles de ocurrencias cruzaban a velocidad de crucero por su mente se percató de la perturbadora proximidad de su superior, del calor que irradiaba Thrawn y de lo reconfortante que era ahora mismo sentir su mano apoyada en su hombro. Una señal de camadería y afecto que a Pellaeon no le pasó desapercibida. Quizás era hora de que Pellaeon pusiera en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de Thrawn. Aprovechar la debilidad del enemigo, explotar esos puntos débiles en su beneficio. Al fin y al cabo, el almirante era un ser de carne y hueso, con apetitos, deseos e imperfecciones por muy alienas que…

La línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al apoyar Thrawn su otro brazo sobre el otro hombro de Pellaeon, inmovilizándole completamente. Ahora Pellaeon era capaz de percibir claramente la respiración profunda de su superior y el calor que irradiaba todo su cuerpo. Tan sólo la distancia de un aliento separaba sus dos cuerpos e incluso Pellaeon notó que la tensión se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-¿Señor?

-Quizás deberíamos exiliarnos nosotros dos, ¿no cree?- dijo Thrawn suavemente, con su aliento repleto de especias inundando los sentidos de Pellaeon- No sería una novedad para mí, claro. Pero jamás tuve a ningún compañero que hiciera más llevadero mi exilio...

Por un momento el Gran Almirante pareció perderse en sus propios recuerdos. Sin apenas darse cuenta Pellaeon se encontró contemplando el rostro despejado de Thrawn. Sus duras facciones de mando, esos ojos que parecían poder leer el pensamiento. Y pensó si en algún momento alguien había podido contemplar a Thrawn tal y como él lo veía ahora mismo. Con la mirada febril, el pelo algo enmarañado, la piel azulada perlada en sudor, la boca entreabierta dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos…

Thrawn focalizó nuevamente su atención en Pellaeon, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro aunque por un breve instante.

- A pesar de su fracaso me resulta útil su presencia en la flota, capitán … al igual que en el nuevo gobierno. Continuará con su labor bajo mi estrecha supervisión.

Pellaeon no pudo evitar suspirar y relajarse un poco. El exilio en las profundidades del espacio no era una experiencia que Pellaeon deseara vivir. Todo un alivio ahora que por fin el Imperio volvía a tener el control sobre los principales sistemas del Universo el saber que él estaría justo en el centro de mando junto al nuevo emperador.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Pellaeon sin poder esconder totalmente la emoción que le embargaba en ese momento- Siempre es un orgullo servir bajo sus órdenes, almirante.

Thrawn acercó sus azulados labios al oído de Pellaeon y exhaló su cálido aliento. Pellaeon no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y que le dejó clavado en el suelo.

-Siempre es un placer, capitán- susurró Thrawn. El olor a especias seguía allí, y por un momento pareció mezclarse con el propio aroma tan particular que tenía el almirante. Pellaeon cerró los ojos, notando como el corazón se le desbocaba. Por unos eternos momentos luchó por dominarse. Cualquier paso en falso ahora sería peligroso, Pellaeon debía evitar rendirse a las sensaciones que el Almirante con su cercanía estaba empezando a despertar en él.

Pellaeon abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con la mirada penetrante de Thrawn. Notó como una oleada de calor le subía por el pecho hasta el rostro. Decidió que era mejor ponerse un poco más cómodo en un momento como éste a no estar sufriendo la sensación de que se estaba ahogando. Con cierta brusquedad se desabrochó el cuello de su chaqueta militar. Thrawn ni siquiera parpadeaba. Tan sólo le miraba con una intensidad ardiente fruto quizás del efecto del alcohol. Pellaeon no estaba seguro pero todas estas atenciones estaban consiguiendo que su cuerpo reaccionara y Pellaeon sabía que el poco control que aún le quedaba estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Consiguió usted sobrevivir a Vader- dijo Thrawn sin apartar la mirada del rostro acalorado de Pellaeon - ¿cree que podrá con el reto que le ofrezco?

**NOTA : A partir de aquí la historia contiene sexo entre Pellaeon y Thrawn.**

Pellaeon se desabrochó totalmente la chaqueta como respuesta, viendo como Thrawn se relamía los labios incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo de su capitán. Pellaeon sentía que no sólo su cabeza iba a explotar. La presión que notaba en los pantalones se estaba haciendo ya insoportable y le empezaba a exigir atención inmediata.

-No le volveré a defraudar, Almirante- dijo Pellaeon mientras contemplaba absorto como el almirante se desabrochaba su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su suave y ardiente piel azul.

Thrawn arqueó la ceja y segundos después ladeo la cabeza apoyando los labios en la mejilla perfectamente afeitada de Pellaeon. Un beso sugerido que le rozó la mejilla mientras las manos cálidas del almirante acariciaban suavemente la sensible zona de la espalda. Pellaeon no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y Thrawn aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su capitán para besarle en la boca. El sabor del licor estaba allí, y Pellaeon no pudo más que rendirse ante las ardientes sensaciones que la boca dominante y experta de Thrawn le provocaba, mientras sus manos seguían buscando puntos débiles acariciando cada centímetro de su sensitiva piel.

-Eso espero, capitán- dijo Thrawn finalmente, dando por acabada la exploración y permitiendo respirar al jadeante Pellaeon.

Cuando por un momento el pensamiento racional de Pellaeon volvió a tomar el mando de la realidad y a dirigirle racionalmente hacia la conclusión de toda esta escena, las manos de Thrawn que estaban muy ocupadas en desabrocharle el cinturón le indicaban que el asunto no había hecho más que empezar... Y las reacciones de Pellaeon parecían darle la razón.

-Ah, Almirante- dijo Pellaeon mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba anticipándose al contacto.

El deseo se agolpaba en la boca de su estómago. Y el pantalón parecía estrecharse por momentos. Sentir el cuerpo del almirante rozarse con el suyo, sinuoso, poderoso le hacía desear perder el control totalmente y abalanzarse sobre él. Probar su piel, morder sus labios, succionar su…

-Tranquilo, capitán- susurró con voz armoniosa Thrawn- Lo está haciendo muy bien.

Y como muestra de ello le acarició lentamente premiándole con cada sacudida de su poderosa muñeca.

Pellaeon tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar el grito que se agolpaba en su garganta y no pudo hacerlo una vez que notó la cálida y voluptuosa lengua de Thrawn sobre su palpitante miembro. Era como escuchar hablar a un alien en una lengua desconocida. Todo se reducía a una sinfonía de extraños tonos, con sonidos conocidos pero, a la vez, totalmente exótico y diferente a la lengua materna.

Con los puños apretados, la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás y la respiración entrecortada Pellaeon notó como todo todo su ser, estaba concentrado en un solo punto. Y el almirante sabía muy bien como explotarlo.

Cuando su boca no era suficiente, utilizaba su amplia mano para estimular y marcar el ritmo. Durante un instante el reducido mundo que existía para Pellaeon en esos momentos se paró para luego explotar. Dejó literalmente de existir y de rodar... Tan sólo existían los ágiles dedos de Thrawn porque permitían que las cálidas oleadas de placer que empezaban a formarse en lo bajo de su columna vertebral y que insistían en ascender a su sobrecargado cerebro salieran de su cuerpo.

Exhausto Pellaeon fue recobrando poco a poco el control sobre su tembloroso cuerpo. Thrawn se llevó los dedos azulados a sus labios y probó el sabor de lo que había hecho.

-El triunfo siempre es dulce, capitán- dijo mientras se relamía con extremado deleite.

Pellaeon asintió, sintiéndose confuso y avergonzado. Su suerte estaba echada.


End file.
